Growing Up
by simplycute001
Summary: Rated R for sex, rape, and POSSIBLE violence and drug use. CHAPTER 13 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

briiiiiiiiing! The bell finally had rung. Everyone stood up and rushed out of the crowded classroom. Kimi strode over to her locker, excited that the first day of 9th grade was finally over. On her way, she ran into Z, her boyfriend. "Z!" Kimi blushed. "Hey babe," Z pulled back a lock on Kimi's black hair and kissed her, making Kimi blush more. "So..how was your first day?" Kimi asked as they walked down the hall together. Z and Kimi had no classes together. "Boring. School isn't really my thing," Z yawned. Kimi nodded. "How would you like to come to my place?" Z asked. "Sure! I have no plans. Let me just find my brother and tell him. So he knows where I am."  
  
"Chuckie!" Kimi yelled, as she spotted him chatting with Phil and Lil. "Hey Kimi!" Lil called to her best friend. "Lil! Hey!" Kimi greeted her. "Listen, Chuckie, I'm going to Z's house for the afternoon. Could you let mom and dad know where I am?" "Sure. Be home for dinner though." Kimi rolled her eyes. Sometimes Chuckie acted more like a father than a brother.  
  
"Hello Kimi, Z," Z's mother greeted as they walked in the door. "Hello," Z said quickly. He grabbed Kimi's hand and they ran upstairs to his room. Kimi put her hand on Z's bed. She'd always loved it, it was a water bed. Her parents would never let her have one. Kimi began to blush as the quick thought of what sex would be like on a water bed crossed her mind. She shook her head and sat down. Z sat next to her, and for a moment, silence followed. "Er..I'm going to change. Be back in a few." Z announced as he dissapered into his extra large closet. He came out a split second later. Kimi began to wonder what took him so long when she saw he had no shirt on. She began to blush. Z gently pushed her on his bed and layed on top of her. He put his mouth on hers, and they fell into a long kiss. Z paused for a moment, then began to unbutton Kimi's shirt. Until he got to her bra. He hesitated, then pealed it off. She noticed Kimi's breasts were a little big for a 15 year olds, but of corse he didn't mind. They began to kiss again. Kimi was thoroughly enjoying herself, when she noticed Z's lips began to move to her breast.  
  
Kimi didn't quite know how it happened, but she realized her and Z were both lying naked on the bed. She watched him stare at her, and wondered if he wanted sex. "If he does," Kimi whispered to herself. "I'm ready,"  
  
Well that's the end of chapter one! hope you liked it! I realize I got too "Into it" for the first chapter, but you'll see why later in the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi sat on the bed, bobbing up in down from the movement of the waterbed. What she had just experienced was...incredible. The sex she had with Z felt good, and he was gentle on her too. She felt a light touch on her hand as Z held it. She looked at him, and realized they were still both naked. "Z, we should change. Before your mom notices,"  
  
"Kimi! I can't believe you had sex with Z!" Chuckie scolded. "When your hormones kick in one day, you'll understand." Kimi giggled. "Sex is not meant for teenagers!" Chuckie argued. Lil on the other hand, disagreed. "Wow, Kimi! You're like, growing up! No longer a virgin." "Did Z use a condom?" Tommy piped up. He was jealous, for he had had a crush on Kimi for as long as he could remember. "No," Kimi Responded. Chuckie jumped up, glaring into Kimi's eyes. "You could be pregnant Kimi!" Pregnant. Kimi had never thought of that. "How am I supposed to tell mom and dad?" Kimi said, suddenly panicked. "Well, you have to actually find out first if you're even pregnant. Which you'll have to wait a while. You don't get pregnant right away." Lil answered. "So I'll have to tell mom and dad anyway..so they can take me to the doctors." Kimi was beginning to deeply regret the decision she had made. "You can buy one at the store. But if it turns out positive, you'll have to tell your parents, and Z," Lil said.  
  
For the rest of the day, all Kimi had her mind on was her possible future child. What would her parents say? What would Z's parents say? What would Z say? "Maybe I should by a pregnancy tester at the store. That way, If I'm not pregnant, I don't have to tell my parents." Kimi thought aloud. "But then...there's the possibility of an STD. And if I am pregnant, how do I tell them?" For hours Kimi sat in her room, doing nothing but thinking. After about 5 hours, she came to the conclusion that she should tell her parents the truth.  
  
"So you're going to tell your parents," Susie said. "Yeah, I think it would be for the best." Kimi replied slowly. "Don't be so down, girl. Come to the movies with us tonight. It'll be a girls night. Give you one last night of fun before you break the news." Kimi let a small smile spread on her face. "I'll be there!"  
  
Kimi, Lil, Susie, Angelica and Nicole walked into the theatre with two large bags of popcorn. Angelica pushed past them to the front. "I think I should have the best seat, seeing as I do so much for you, I really deserve it." Nicole rolled her eyes as she watched Angelica sit at a seat in the middle, and flip open her laptop computer. Nicole leaned over to Lil "She brought her Laptop with her?" She whispered. "Isn't that against the rules?" "She's probably doing her Ask Angelica program, where she gives bogus advice to needing people," Kimi said.  
  
Throughout the movie, Angelica hogged one of the large popcorn bags, causing the other four to share one. "Why did we have to bring her anyway?" Lil asked, annoyed with the constant click of Angelica's typing. "I herd that Lilian," Angelica said through chewed popcorn. "The question is, why wouldn't you want me here? Im pretty, popular, fun to be around; you should be honored that someone of my status would join people like you here." "Look over there!" Kimi interrupted. She was pointing to a handsome young man of about 17, with a look that suggested he was ½ White ½ Hispanic. "Wow, if that isn't candy to the eyes," Lil said. Angelica stared and pushed past. She walked over to him and began to talk, but the others couldn't make out what they were saying.  
  
"Lance Martinez," The boy introduced himself as the movie let out. "Hi, I'm Kimi," "Susie," "Lilian," "Nicole," "Nice to meet you ladies," He said kissing their hands. "Say..I know a really good ice cream store. My friend works there. Wanna get some?" The girls couldn't say no.  
  
As Lance continued to drive, Kimi began to feel more uncomfortable. They were entering a part of town with littered streets and graffiti on the walls. No place that looked like it would have an ice cream store. Lance then pulled into a dark ally wedged in between two buildings. He stoped the car unexpectedly. "La-," Kimi was cut off. Lance was holding a roll of duct tape. "Don't say a word." His smile disappeared into an evil grin.  
  
The car doors were locked, the windows and tops were up, the seats were down, and the girl's moths, hands, and feet were duct tapped. "Time to have fun," He snickered. He chose Kimi first, prehaps he liked her best, or prehaps she was chosen at random. He went through the other girls, then dumped them out of the car, and drove off. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Chuckie we've been searching for over an hour! Surely they can't be this far into town!" Phil complained. "Don't you care about your sister at all?" Chuckie scolded. It was 2 in the morning, and the girls were supposed to be home 4 hours ago. They had reached the farthest part of town, where the streets were crawling with litter and the walls were covered in graffiti. Where gangsters and thugs roamed the streets, and stole from the innocent. "Of course I want to find Lil. I just don't like this place," Phil said nervously. "Like it or not, this is probably where they are," Z commented. Tommy nodded.  
  
"Has anyone seen a Japanese girl with black hair up in two ponytails?" Chuckie asked for the millionth time. He was face to face with a boy about 17 who's looks suggested that he was half White half Hispanic. He had an eerie look and an evil, twisted grin. "Oh yeah, she was good. You'll probably find her in a dark alleyway," He snickered as he hopped in his car and drove off. "I wonder what he meant by 'she was good'?" Tommy thought aloud. "I'm not sure I wanna know," Z replied.  
  
The boys came across a dark alleyway, wedged between two buildings. Chuckie turned on his flashlight and wove it around. Nothing. He was about to turn and go when the beam of light hit a lock of thick blonde hair. He jumped. "Angelica!" Tommy yelled as he ran to his cousins said. She'd obviously fainted, something had happened to her. Susie was found next, eyes halfway open and clearly not in her right mind. Lil and Nicole were next to each other, both out of their minds. Kimi was found last, the only one with her eyes all the way open, and in a clear mind. Chuckie ripped off the duct tape, which bound her. "Chuckie," she whispered. "Chuckie...Their pants aren't on," Tommy said slowly. "You don't think..." Phils voiced trailed off. Z cut in. "Yes. They were raped."  
  
When the girls fully came to, they noticed their pants were back on, police cars swarming around them, and of course, concerned parents. "Kimi-Chan!" Kira and Chaz ran to their daughter, tears streaking Kira's face. "How could someone do this to them?" Betty whispered. "They're going to need a pregnancy test," Charlotte said quietly.  
  
2 weeks later, Kimi, Lil, Suise, Angelica, and Nicole sat in the doctor's office with their mothers after being tested. The doctor held 5 packets in her hands, which were obviously the results. "Nicole," she said first. "I'm afraid, you are indeed pregnant," Nicole laid her head on her mother's shoulder and began sobbing lightly. "Angelica. You are not pregnant," A loud sigh of relief was heard from Charlotte. "Lil. You are pregnant." Lil and Betty just sat there, in a state of shock. "Susie," The doctor said next. "Is pregnant as well," "And Kimi, Same for you." The doctor put down the papers. "You girls have a decision to make." "Lil will be getting an abortion," Betty said quickly. "Mom! Its my body, my baby, my choice!" "She's right," Kira cut in. "Let the girls make their own decision." "I want to keep mine," Kimi said, stunning everyone. "There's no reason to end my babies life because of a small misfortune. And I wouldn't want it up for adoption. Its constant wonder of who it's real parents are would be too hard on it." "Kimi's right. I'm keeping mine," Susie stated. "I suppose I will keep mine too," Lil said. The others looked at Nicole waiting for her decision. "I don't know..I'm not sure I'm ready for a child."  
  
"Nicole, you have so much family and friend who will help you," Kimi protested at Nicole's decision for abortion. "I know..." "And we were raped by the same man...our kids will be half siblings! I don't want my baby to loose one!" "Abortion really doesn't seem right..." Nicole finally said. "I'll tell you what. I'll think about keeping it, or putting it up for adoption. I'll have my answer tomorrow." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Nicole!" You can't do this! Lil whined. "My baby, my body, my choice remember?" Nicole had decided to put her child up for adoption. "But your baby, my baby, Kimi's baby, and Susuie's baby are family! I don't want my child to loose its family!" "I'm really sorry Lil. I'm not ready for a-," Nicole stopped. "What is it Nicole?" Lil asked. "How do we know Kimi's baby is family?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Lil asked. "Remember? She had sex with Z! Lance may not be the father of Kimi's child!"  
  
Meanwhile, at Kimi's house, the family was taking the unexpected pregnancy very well. "We'll use this room for the baby," Chaz sad pointing to the room next to Kimi's. "Wow, you guys almost seem happy that I'm pregnant!" "Well Kimi-chan, your father and I realized that it was probably just your time to have a child. We're thrilled that we're going to be grandparents," Kira replied. "But that doesn't mean we're letting the rapist off the hook," Chaz said sternly. "We're going to find him," "I'm just a little upset that my baby won't have a father in its life." Kimi said. "Don't worry Kimi! It has a mother, uncle, grandparents, and great friends. Not to mention Lil, Nicole, Susie, and Lil's children will be it's fam-," Chuckie stopped as he remembered what Kimi had done with Z. "Are you alright Chuckie?" Kimi asked. "Oh yeah, yeah, just fine," he said.  
  
Kimi sat in her room for over an hour pondering Chuckie's sudden behavior. "Why did he stop when he was about to say family?" Kimi wondered aloud. Kimi began to feel tired, and her eyes fluttered shut. "I'll think about it in the morni-," Kimi bolted up. "Z!"  
  
Angelica pranced down the sidewalk past Susie who was getting in her car. "Poor Susie," Angelica sneered. "Poor everyone for that matter. I was blessed. The only one not to get pregnant." "I think you may regret it," Susie shot back. "Teen pregnancy may not be the best thing, but moms end up loving their babies and can't imagine life without them,"  
  
"Kimi, you need to tell mom and dad," "Yeah, yeah I know. I just...don't know how to." It had been 3 months since the girls found out that they were pregnant, and Kimi still hadn't told her parents what had happened with Z. "I think that if I told them, they'd get mad. Mad because if I hadn't had sex with Z, there would be a possibility that when I got raped, I wouldn't be pregnant." "But mom said herself, maybe it was just your time."  
  
Z flopped on him bed thinking. Thinking hard. Something about Lace seemed so familiar to him he just couldn't put his finger on it. The girls were 3 and ½ months pregnant and he still hadn't told his parents who the rapist was, afraid that he really did know him. "But maybe," he thought, "Maybe I'm Kimi's child's father." "And what do you mean by that?" Z froze. His parents. "I had sex with Kimi and I may be her baby's father!" He blurted. Much to Z's surprise, his father said "Let's hope so. Then Kimi's baby can have a father. She's such a sweet girl." "Who was the rapist anyway?" His mother asked. "Lance Martinez," he said in such a soft voice it was almost unbearable. His parents exchanged horrified glances. "Lance!?"  
  
Kimi walked into the doctors room as she prepared for a sonogram. She laid on the bed as the doctor looked on her screen. "Well Kimi, everything is okay with the baby," Kimi breathed a sigh of relief. She was always nervous at sonograms. "Wait!" She said looking at the screen. "Kimi you won't believe this!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Lil and Phil sat in their room talking. "You know, I'm not all too thrilled that you're pregnant," Phil said honestly. "Phil, you're going to have a beautiful niece or nephew," Lil said. "You're too young," Phil argued. "I was raped, Phillip!" "Maybe that'll teach you not to go out with older boys you don't know!" Phil said, his voice rising. "It was a mistake! Besides I think I'm going to love my child." "You really should get an abortion," Phil said. Lil became angry. "You just don't understand, do you?!?" Lil ran out the door.  
  
"What is it?" Kimi asked, concern in her voice. "Is something wrong?" Kira asked. "No no, everything's fine..I need to confirm something," "Okay.." Kimi watched nervously as the doctor scanned the screen. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor nodded. "Just as I thought," The suspense was killing Kimi. "What is it?!" "Twins! That's what!"  
  
Nicole walked in the door. "I'm home!" "Hey sweetie," her mother said. "Hey mom," Nicole said grabbing a chocolate bar. "You really need to watch what you eat with that baby." Nicole groaned at put the chocolate bar away. "Speaking of baby, I really think you should keep it." "Mom it's my choice. And I'm not ready." "Nicole, you're a responsible young girl. I think you can handle it. Once you see how much the others become attached to their kids, I think you'd regret it." "I'll think about it okay? Now leave me alone." Nicole walked upstairs to her room. The truth was she really wanted to keep her baby. But she knew in her heart she was too young. She'd heard stories about teen's life being changed, dropping out of school, and having a hard time getting a job. "But I have great friends and family to help me. And my babies will have little half siblings their age." She argued with herself. "I just don't know."  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Z stared at his parents. They obviously knew Lance. "You know Lance?" "You see Z," His father began. He obviously didn't know how to break the news to Z. "Just tell me!" His mom could take it know longer. "How could you forget your own half- brother?"  
  
"Twins!" Kimi cried. "Can a child this young even survive with twins?" Kira asked nervously. "I'm not sure," the doctor said with concern in her voice. "Some can, some can't," After seeing the worried looks on their faces she added nervously. "But don't worry, we'll do everything we can." On the way home, Kira continued to ask Kimi if she was okay. "Mom, why do you keep asking?" "Just making sure you're okay with having twins." "I'm sticking to keeping them." "Kimi I need to tell you, Chuckie and your dad something tonight," Kira admitted. "O..Okay mom.."  
  
"My half brother!" It was all coming back to him. -flashback- "Z, meet Lance! He's your half brother!" Z's mother said patting Lance on the head. 4 year old Z watched as the 6 year old boy, Lance, hugged his mother. "Mommy!" Lance squealed. "Hey, she's my mommy!" Z whined. "Z! Z! It's okay! I'm both of your mommies." "You are?" Z asked with a puzzled expression on his face. He pointed to his dad. "Is he Lance's daddy?"  
  
"No Z. Lance has a different daddy. I was married to Lance's daddy a long time ago. But we didn't love each other anymore, so I found your daddy." "Why didn't you love him?" "He was with someone else while we were married." -end flashback- "He's my half brother..." Z whispered. "Yes...He lived with his dad the whole time. He used to visit, but the sweet little boy he used to be slowly went away. He became vicious and cruel. I couldn't see him anymore."  
  
"So Suz, thought of any names yet?" Lucy asked. "Mom, I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet," Susie replied. "I know, but it's always good to have names prepared for both genders, before you even know what it is," Her mom replied. "Well I've thought of Theresa or Natasha if it's a girl, and Darrell if it's a boy." "Those are nice names." There was a knock at the door. Susie got up and stepped outside to see Angelica at the door. "What do you want?" Susie asked angrily. "To apologize," Angelica said sheepishly. "I've really been selfish. And not a very good friend. And I'm sorry about what I said about you being pregnant." "Angelica? Apologizing? I don't believe it." "It's true Suzie. I'm sorry."  
  
Tommy, Chuckie, Dil and Kimi sat in Kimi's room talking. "I hear it's twins," Tommy said slowly. Kimi nodded. "Are you worried?" Dil asked. "Yes," Kimi replied. "But it doesn't change my decision to keep them." Tommy smiled. "I wish you the best, Kimi," "Thanks," Kimi replied. "But I'm worried about my mom." "Something's wrong with mom?" Chuckie asked alarmed. "Today after we came home from the doctors, we were talking about my twins. Suddenly she says 'tonight I need to tell you guys something,'" "Maybe it's cancer," Dil said. "Dillan!" Tommy scolded. "It's possible!" Dil argued. "Dil-," "Tommy, it's okay!" Kimi interrupted. "Cancer is actually what I'm suspecting. I'm really scared."  
  
"Kimi, Chuckie, and Chaz sat on the couch as Kira faced them. "I told Kimi I had something to tell all of you. So I'm going to tell you." Kimi began to shake as she waited for the news. "I should have told you this long ago. I'm pregnant." "You cheated on me?" Chaz yelled angrily. "No!" "But we haven't had sex in 6 months!" "I'm 6 months pregnant!" "Oh..." Kimi's jaw dropped. "We're both pregnant..." "A new sister or brother!" Chuckie said excitedly. Kira smiled. Kimi thought of her own pregnancy. And Z. It was time to 'fess up. "I have something I must tell too." 


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know how to say this, but I had sex with Z and he may be the father," Kimi said. She hung her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the scolding and screaming. Silence. She looked up and was amazed to see her parents' faces flooded with relief.  
  
"I hope he's the father!" Chaz said. "He'd be a much better one. Then the babies can have it's father in it's life." "I really hope so," Kimi replied. "You'll have to do a paternity test when they're born," Kira said. "Kira," Chaz said changing the subject. "You're 6 months pregnant. Don't you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Kira grinned. "Guess," "Boy," Kimi said. "I think it's a girl," Chuckie said. Kira smiled and pointed to Chukie. "You're right! It's a girl!" "Yes!" Kimi squealed. "A sister!" "What should we name her?" Chaz asked. "I like Naomi. But I thought we should decide as a family," Kira replied. "Naomi is pretty," Chaz said. "I like it," Chuckie said. "I love it!" Kimi replied.  
  
Kimi and Z sat on Kimi's bed. "Guess what Z! My mom's pregnant with a girl!" "Wow! Mother and daughter pregnant at the same time. That's kinda special." Kimi giggled. "I know." "There's something I need to tell you, Kimi," Z said. Kimi put a finger to his lips and began unbuttoning his shirt. Z smiled. "But it can wait." Z began to strip off Kimi's shirt and bra. They stared at each other topless for a moment. Z then gently laid himself on Kimi and massaged her breasts. He began to kiss down her neck, until he reached her left breast. Kimi smiled. "Yes Z..." She whispered. She began to run her hands down his chest. "Mmmm..."  
  
"Alright! I've been convinced. I'll keep my baby," Nicole said smiling at Lil. "Oh, that's nice." Lil said to her sudden visitor at her front door. Nicole looked puzzled. "I thought you wanted me to keep the baby!" "I don't really care anymore, Nicole." With that, Lil slammed the door in Nicole's face. "Lil what is your problem?" You've been acting like a total brat lately!" Phil complained to his sister. "You're my problem," Lil said calmly. She walked upstairs and disappeared into their room. "Okay, something is up," Phil whispered to himself. He walked upstairs and he was about to open the door when he smelled a strange, unfamiliar smell. He poked his eye into the keyhole and tried to make out what Lil was doing. He scanned the room, and couldn't see anything because Lil had her back turned. Suddenly, she turned her head and Phil gasped. He came rushing through the door and pointed an accusing finger at Lil. "Is that POT?!?"  
  
"Was there something you needed to tell me?" Kimi asked Z. "Oh yes that," Z took a deep breath. "I'm Lance's half brother. But-," Kimi cut him off. "You're WHAT?" Kimi was outraged. "How DARE you not tell me this sooner? How could you keep something like this from me? This is a big deal!" "I know, Kimi listen-," "Save it Z!" She pointed to the door. "But Kimi-," "OUT!"  
  
"Z told me some interesting news today," Kimi said, with obvious annoyance. "What is it, Kimi-chan?" Kira asked. "His half brother is Lance Martinez! The guy who raped me!" There was a gasp throughout the room. "How could he keep such a secret?" Chaz asked. "He certainly isn't the boy I thought he was," Kira stated. "But speaking of Lance," Kimi said "Have the police found him yet?" "No. They're still looking. They think he may have fled the state."  
  
"So what if it is?" Lil asked Phil with no emotion. "How could you do this, you'll hurt the baby!" "I'm too young remember?" Lil spat. "Don't you dare tell me you're on drugs because of me," Phil warned. "Of course it's because of you! I've been getting nothing but grief from you! It's not my fault I'm pregnant. It's not like I planned it!" Phil sighed and hugged Lil. "I'm sorry. I've been a horrible brother. Forgive me?" Lil looked around at her pot. She then took it and threw it out the window will all her might. "Yes, Phil," She said smiling. "I do."  
  
It had been another 3 months. The girls were 6 and ½ months pregnant, and Kira was due any day. A loud bang was suddenly herd at Nicole's house. She lazily got up. "Nicole hurry!" It was Angelica, Kimi, and Lil. "What's wrong?" "Get in the car!" Angelica said pointing to her car. "Susie's having an early delivery!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Kimi, Angelica, Lil, Nicole, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Dil, Z, and Susie's parents all crowded in the waiting room as they awaited the birth of Susie's child. "I hope it'll be alright," Dil thought aloud. "It being 3 months early and all." "It may be born premature," Z said sadly. Kimi replied in an angry scowl. "Er..We'll hope for the best," Z added. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! All heads turned to see the nurse carrying in a small mocha-skinned screaming child. "Well we know one thing," Nicole stated, nodding "Its lungs are perfectly fine." "Is it a boy or a girl?" Tommy asked. "I think it's a boy," Angelica said, noting what looked like a penis from afar.  
  
The doctor came in. Susie held her breath. "It's surprisingly big for an early baby. 7 pounds flat and 18 inches tall." Susie breathed a sigh of relief. "Just the same, we're going to have to keep you in the hospital a little longer than normal, because it was born early. We need to keep an eye on it for a little bit." Susie nodded as her baby boy was handed back to her. "Darrell Phillip," she said.  
  
"What's its name Susie?" Kimi asked excitedly as the group sat next to her and her baby. "Darrell," She replied. "What's the middle name?" Phil asked. Susie blushed. "Phillip." "Oh," Phil blushed. "Can I hold him?" Nicole squealed. Susie nodded and placed little Darrell in her arms. "Hi Darrell! I'm Auntie Nicole!" Darrell's eyes fluttered open and he rested his finger on Nicole's hand.  
  
"Isn't Susie's baby the cutest?" Lil squealed. "Totally," Chuckie replied. Z scooted near to Kimi. "Can I talk to you?" "No!" Kimi yelled a little too loudly. "What's your problem?" Z said raising his voice. Kimi scowled. "What's my problem? What do you think?!" Kimi yelled. "What kind of girlfriend doesn't stop to listen to what her boyfriend has to say?" "I've heard enough from you! What kind of boyfriend doesn't tell his girlfriend that her raper is also his half brother?" Kimi stormed off. All eyes fell on Z waiting for an answer.  
  
Kimi sprinted until she was out of sight of her friends and Z. "Maybe I've been too hard on him. Maybe I should listen to what he has to say," Kimi thought. "No," she argued with herself. "Nothing he could say could save himself. He had reached the all time low. She had to make sure Z was permanently out of her life from that moment on.  
  
"Kimi just won't listen!" Z whined. "And I can see why not!" Chuckie glared at Z. "Listen!" Z yelled. Everyone fell silent. "I didn't even know he was my half brother. We have the same mom, and apparently he lived with his dad the whole time. He visited a few times when I was four, and my memory only recalled it when my parents told me how we were related. My mom told me he used to be a sweet little boy, but over the years he became cruel and vicious and she couldn't handle it. She refused any more visits from him." There was a long stretch of silence. "So that's what happened," Lil said finally. "That's defiantly understandable," Phil said. "But how do I get Kimi to listen? She won't give me the time of day?" "If Kimi really loves you," Chuckie began "And I think she knows in the bottom of her heart she does. She'll eventually listen." Z sighed. "And I love Kimi enough to wait."  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Kimi jumped out of bed. "I've got it!" Kira called. "Kimi we really need to talk about something," "Okay," Kimi said with puzzlement in her voice. "Z told us-," "I want to hear nothing about Z," "But-," "No buts!" "If you won't listen to what I have to say, listen to this. Z told us something today you need to hear. And you're being a horrible person not to at least give him one chance to speak. Th-," Chuckie's words word interrupted as Chaz burst through the door. "A clue has been found to Lance's whereabouts!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Kimi's eyes widened. "What is it?" She asked excitedly. "They've found Lance's car. In the exact place he raped you." Chaz replied. Kimi froze. "When he raped us there, he drove off," she said slowly. "That means he came back. If he came back it means..." Kimi's voice trailed off. "Someone else must've gotten raped," Chuckie said. "Then why'd he leave his car? Is he stupid? There's probably evidence there!" Kimi said. "My only guess is the cops came right after so all he had time to do was take the girl with him and flee." "When was the car found?" Kimi questioned. "Just 10 minutes ago. Why?" Chaz asked. "That means if someone was raped it only happened moments ago!" Kimi cried. "But how can we be sure someone was raped?" Chuckie asked. "There's only one way to find out!" Kimi asked.  
  
Finally they arrived to the spot Kimi was raped. The car was there, along with other policemen. One policewoman held open the door for Kimi to search. Sure enough, the strong aroma of sex filled her nose as the door was opened. "Someone was raped here," Kimi said. "That's what we believe," the policewoman said. "Or at least, someone had sex in this car." Kimi began to look. "Hey! She said. "This is Angelica's!" She held in the palm of her hand the belt she was wearing on her waist the day she was raped. She stuffed the belt into her pocket. She was about to get out when she noticed a scorpion medallion laying on the ground. She stuffed it into her purse. She planned to ask her friends if it belonged to them. "Nothing else looks familiar officer."  
  
An hour later, Kimi and Lil were gathered on Lil's bed discussing what happened. "I can't believe they found his car!" Lil squealed. "I know! Hopefully they can track him down and send him to jail," Kimi replied. "Well the rape occurred recently. It means he must be somewhere nearby." Lil commented. Kimi shuddered. The thought of that horrible Lance still somewhere close frightened her. Lil said, "But it's good. It means he's near. It means soon he'll be caught."  
  
Chuckie checked himself in the mirror for the 50th time. He was wearing a nice black tux and he smelled of cologne. His contacts were in and his hair was slicked back. But why was he dressed so nicely? He was going to Nicole's house. It was time he told her how he really felt. When he got there, he rehearsed over and over in his head what he would say. "I will NOT chicken out. I will not chicken out!" He told himself. Nicole opened the door. She was in tight khaki pants and a trendy blue halter-top. She looked quite small and slender for someone who was six months pregnant. "Chuckie!" Nicole sounded surprised. But delighted. "Nicole I really need to tell you something." Before he could go on, Nicole pulled him inside and dragged him into her room. "Ni-," Chuckie's words were cut off as Nicole's lips touched his. They fell into a deep kiss. Nicole pulled away. "S...sorry I shouldn't have." "No..." Chuckie said. "That was nice. Nicole I like you." He blurted. She kissed him again. They fell onto the bed and made out.  
  
It had been two days after Lance's car was found. Kimi picked up the paper. She had had an interest in the news recently. "Mother panda gives birth in China, 5 dead cows found off 380...blah blah blah. Wait...what's this?" Kimi squinted at the small text printed in the paper and saw a picture of herself. "5 teen girls raped, 4 get pregnant, 1 with twins. Well what do you know, we're in the paper. But this is old news." Kimi shrugged. "I guess they like to repeat the bigger news that goes on." Kimi was about to close the newspaper when she noticed the bottom line. Kimi gasped. "Teen pop star Emica missing as of two days ago!" 


	9. Chapter 9

"You need to get over her. What kind of girlfriend is she if she acts like that?" Lil said. She loved Kimi, but she was being way too unfair to Z.  
  
"I know. I don't really blame her, but she should've listened to my whole story. And I think part of her behavior is her pregnancy. Hormones kinda mess with your head. I'm sure you have had rough days." Z said. "Sure have," Lil replied. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello?" Lil answered. "Oh Hi Kimi." "WHAT?!"  
  
Nicole sat nervously in the waiting room twisting her thumbs around each other, then unraveling them. The doctor's office always made her nervous. Today was the day Nicole was finally going to find out the gender of her baby. "Nicole?" The doctor asked looking at her clipboard. Nicole smiled nervously and followed the doctor into a dark room. She sat on the bed as the doctor monitored the screen. "Well Nicole," The doctor said finally. "It's a boy!"  
  
It happened unexpectedly. The next day. Emica was...found. She was found tied in a dumpster right in the alleyway of the abandoned car, and, the place the girls were raped. "So Emica was the girl who was raped!" Lil said. "I wonder if she'll get pregnant..." Susie said softly, holding the sleeping baby Darrell. "It's kinda mean to say so," Nicole said. "But I kinda hope she does. Imagine having your child be related to a celebrity's?" "Just having the same experience to talk about is enough," Kimi replied. "I wonder if we'd be allowed to talk to her?" Lil wondered. "I'm sure Emica would want it. Someone to understand what she went through. I know I did." Nicole replied. "Let's do it! She's staying in a hotel near here," Kimi said excitedly. The phone rang. Kimi groaned and picked it up. "Hello?" "Kimi! We need you girls downtown right away! Lance has been found and he's on the run. We've got to catch him!" It was Chas.  
  
Lance drove very speedy in his car. He far exceeded the speed limit. Helicopters, cars, and angry parents chased his car. Finally he was forced to stop. Lance came out after what seemed like years. At the same time, the boys arrived. "Halt!" yelled a policewoman as Lance tried to escape. Suddenly, Z lunged forward to Lance. To everyone's surprise, Z landed a punch directly on Lance's nose. "How dare you do that to Kimi!" He yelled. "And the others too!" Lance snickered. "Alright, alright! Enough!" The policewoman yelled, pulling Z away. He did a quick glance at Kimi, and she could see tears in his eyes. A stab of guilt ran through her. Lil gave Kimi her dirtiest look. "After all the shit you gave him, and he's still sticking up for you!" She yelled. All Kimi could do was nod. She had to talk to Z. Lance was handcuffed. "You do have proof of what he did right?" Chas asked. "Enough I guess. Kimi! Where's that belt of Angelica's?" The policewoman asked. Kimi handed it over. "This can be our last piece of evidence. If we find fingerprints on it, it'll be all the proof we need.  
  
Lance was finally in jail. Kimi and Z were silent on Kimi's bed. Kimi didn't know how to start. She wanted to apologize but her mouth was dry. All she could say was, "So, finish your story, Z."  
  
-(NOTE: This has been annoying me for some time. I notice in many people's stories they put that Chuckie is a year older than Kimi, and Kimi and Tommy are the same age. Chuckie is only half a year older than Kimi and Kimi is half a year older than Tommy. So technically she could be the same age as Chuckie or Tommy. But I believe Kimi and Chuckie are in the same grade. Also: Susie and Angelica are the same age. 


	10. Chapter 10

"You see Kimi," Z began. "I didn't remember he was my half brother. His dad and our mom split up long ago. My mother says that he used to come visit, but then he turned so horrible that she refused to see him anymore. After not seeing him since I was 3, it was easy to forget."

Kimi looked at her feet. "I'm sorry Z.," she said softly.

Z gave her a hug. "It's okay."

Nicole knocked on Emica's door. She couldn't believe her and her friends were about to meet Emica. They had made an appointment with her, and had explained to her that they were going through the same

situation as her.

"I can't believe I'm not the only one!" Emica yelped.

"We're all here with you." Nicole said. "Ooooh…"

"Nicole are you alright? You don't look good…" Kimi asked in a concerned voice.

"I…I'm fine. Really. Arghhh."

"Oh no you're not! You're going into labor!" Lil squeaked.

"I'll call my dad," Kimi declared whipping out her cell phone.

"Push Nicole!" Emica screamed. No one came in time to take Nicole to the hospital, so Nicole's little baby boy was being born in Emica's living room.

"So what's his name?" Lil asked.

"Antonio," Nicole said with pride.

"He looks just like his mommy!" Kimi said tickling the little boy.

"What did I miss?" Nicole's father said bursting through the door.

"Isn't he just precious?" Kimi said placing the baby in his grandfather's arms.

His eyes softened. "Why, yes he is."

"CHUCKIE!" Kimi wailed.

Chuckie ran through the door. "What's wrong?"

"GET MOM AND DAD!" She screamed.

"Okay, okay! But what's with the screaming?"

"AND CALL Z! IT'S TIME!"

Sorry for not updating in so long! I sorta forgot I was writing this! xo oh well, I'm back on track now!


	11. Chapter 11

Susie and Nicole rushed into the hospital excitedly holding Darrell and Antonio in their arms.

"I can't believe Kimi's twins are coming!" Nicole squealed.

Susie frowned. "Just one baby for someone her age is tough. But two…" Susie's voice trailed off.

"I know Kimi. She's strong. She'll be alright." Nicole said confidently.

They rushed into the waiting room where everyone else already was.

Suddenly Chas bust into the waiting room to share the news.

"Kira's in labor too!" He said excitedly.

"Oh how neat! The babies and their aunt or uncle will be born on the same day," Lil squealed.

"Well I'd better head back in." Chas said and disappeared through the door.

After what seemed like forever the doctor brought out a beautiful baby girl with a full head of black hair.

"That must be my moms. After all Kimi's having two." Chuckie said.

Kimi breathed heavily and sweat trickled down her face as the first baby was born- a boy.

But the second wasn't so easy. Kimi was growing hot and her heart was beating unusually fast.

"It doesn't look too good." The doctor said doubtfully.

"What's going to happen to her?" Chas whispered under his breath.

Everyone marveled at the sight of Kira's new baby.

"I wonder what her name will be?" Z wondered aloud.

"Well I know my mom's always liked the name Raye," Chuckie said. "But it could've changed since then."

Kimi's breathing got heavier, and her heart was pounding. Cold washcloths were placed over her steaming forehead. At last the next baby was born-a girl.

"A girl," The doctor announced. "A boy and a girl."

"What are you going to name them Kimi?" Chas asked.

No response.

"Kimi?"

They peered over to see that Kimi had fainted…she didn't look good at all.

What happened to Kimi? Well, you'll just have to wait for an update.


	12. Chapter 12

(Note: OMG guys I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry that it's been almost TWO years since my last update! But I'm going to try and finish up this story soon, k?)

"Kimi! Kimi!" Chas asked nervously.

Kimi's eyes finally fluttered open. "I guess I fainted from all the excitement,"

Chuckie collapsed into his seat with relief. "Thank God."

"So Kimi, what are you going to name them?"

"Jake and Ebony," She announced.

"Cute names," Susie commented.

"How's mom?" Kimi finally asked.

"She's doing good. She gave birth to a girl. Raye."

All of a sudden the door swung open. It was Z.

Kimi smiled faintly. "You made it."

"I came as soon as Chuckie called."

"Well now, would you like to go ahead and do the paternity test?" The doctor asked.

"Please," Z said. "The sooner we know the better."

After being weighed and cleaned, Jake and Ebony were brought back to Kimi.

"Jake is 6 ½ pounds and Ebony is 6 pounds even," The nurse said cheerfully, places the children in Kimi's arms. "A healthy size for twins."

As Kimi touched her children for the first time, reality came crashing down to her. These were _her_ children. She was 15, and she would not only be taking care of one child, but two. All kinds of emotions flooded her. Finally, she started to cry.

"Kimi baby, what's wrong?" Chas asked softly.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this after all. I'm only 15!"

"Kimi…" Chas said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "You're stronger than almost anyone I know. You chose to keep these children because you knew that even though it would be a challenge, it would also be a strengthening as well as a rewarding experience. And like you said, you have family and friends here to help."

Kimi smiled. "You're right, dad."

Just then, the doctor came back in with come cue tips. "I'm going to need a saliva sample from both the twins and Z."

Kimi propped up her babies as the doctor took samples from them, one at a time, and then Z.

"Doctor," Kimi called to him as he was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"How long does it take to find out the results?"

"Usually about 48 hours."

The next 48 hours were painful for Kimi. She couldn't fight off the question: Who was the father? Her better judgment wanted it to be Z, so that her children would have a dad in their life. But her selfish side wanted it to be Lance, so she would have comfort in knowing that pregnancy was inevitable, whether she had sex with Z or not.

Finally, the day came. She was completely surrounded by her family and friends as the doctor came in to read the results.

"Well," The doctor said….

To be continued! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Please keep reviewing this story! I want to make sure people are actually reading and liking it before I update**

"Well…" The doctor started.

Kimi squeezed her eyes closed. Her rational size won the battle with her selfish side, and she wanted Z to be the father. She just wanted the results to be read.

"Z, it appears as though you _are _the father,"

Kimi let out a yelp. Z was the father! Her children were going to have a father in their lives!

"I'm so relieved," Z said.

"Well it looks like our siblings won't be half siblings after all," Susie commented. "I'm so glad for you, Kimi, that's Z's the father."

Kimi smiled. "Thanks. But our children are still related, after all, Z is Lance's half brother…" Kimi cringed as she said Lance's name. "Our children are cousins."

"That's right." Lil said, patting her stomach.

"So Lil, you're the only one who hasn't delivered yet. When are you due?" Susie asked.

"In 2 days," Lil replied. "But who knows? It could be tomorrow, it could be in a week. Babies aren't always born on their due date."

"That's true," Kimi said.

"Kimi!" Emica came running in the hospital room. "I came as soon as I heard."

"Hey, Emica! Who called you?"

"Actually, I came in for a pregnancy test, but I heard someone say you were here and delivering, so I thought I'd drop by before I find out." Emica replied.

Kimi smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you dropped by."

"Emica, it's time," A nurse said to her as she walked into Kimi's room.

A look of worry spread like butter over Emica's face.

"Okay," She said, walking slowly out of Kimi's room. As she reached the door, she turned around. "I'll let you guys know what happens." And she left.

Emica walked into Kimi's room about 30 minutes later. Kimi tried to guess what the results were based on her expression, but Emica had a poker face on. How could Emica look so emotionless when she just found out the most important information of her life?

Saying nothing, Emica sat down on Kimi's bed.

"So…" Lil began.

"Don't keep us in suspense…" Kimi said.

"So…" Emica's voice was just as emotionless as her face. "I have my results."


End file.
